fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael Gremory
Phoenix L. Yuma II(フェニックスL.ユマII , Fenikkusu L. Yuma II) or Yuma Dressler (ユマ恵山レ, Yuma Doresurā) often simply just called Yuma is a powerful Dark Mage and is the current ruler of the kingdom Trivia and a member of it's prestigious royal family. He is a member of the notorious criminal Dark Guild, Torched Heaven, later being revealed to have been the true Master. He serves as the second most powerful member of the Nine Circles of Hell. He is additionally a notorious underworld broker using the alias Lucifer were he is also known as the King of the Underworld. He was also formerly affiliated with the guild known as Fairy Tail residing in Magonolia Town. He is also the estranged older brother of Kain Dressler. Appearance Yuma appears as a tall, muscular young man, in his early twenties with red hair and amber eyes, which when angered turn red and a ring appears around his pupils. His red hair is kept short, ruffled and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face. He commonly wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath with dark blue jeans. He also wears a star-shaped necklace, he also has one ear pierced. Because of his demonic magic power, he ages at a severely decelerated rate. When under the influence of 'Yami Yuma, Yuma tends to alter his hairstyle to become more straight and slightly wavy, now just having a small tuft of hair falling down one side of his face. He gains demonic attributes; black eyes with red pupils, pointed teeth and slightly clawed fingers, he also gains a black tattoo all the way around his neck closely resembling stiches. His tounge also becomes longer and slightly forked, very reminiscent of a snakes. His common choice of wear is a commonly a black pin-stripped shirts with red stripes and black dress pants with a dark red vest. When using Demon Incarnate, Yuma's hair grows much longer and his skin becomes a sickly almost skeletal white colour, he gains red and black markings across his body and a large hole appears in his chest. He also had two horns protruding form his skeletal-looking head. Before the time skip Yuma was relatively short in size and had spiky red hair, that instead of being spiked up, fell down his face. He was much scrawnier. He often wore a black suite with a white shirt. Personality After the timeskip, Yuma matured drastically. He has a very relaxed and sometimes almost bored attitude, not too eager to confront others and he doesn't often get worked up over anything. He tries to avoid serious commitments or responsibilities, doing only as little as is necessary - always trying to snake his way out of doing missions (particularly difficult ones, despite being capable of completing S-Rank missions). Yuma has shown to also be quite a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful, and typically a very calm man. He takes everything in his stride and it has become extremely difficult to surprise him. He finds much enjoyment in activities such as drinking and smoking, both things he does in excess. He found he has a staggering tolerance for alcohol which often leads to people trying to bait him into a drinking competition to out drink him. He has retained the majority of his past arrogance but now allows himself to think more rationally and not let his emotions get the better of him most of the time. The first time Yuma's inner darkness was encountered was when he was a child and had been captured by citizens for being demon spawn he showed an unbreakable will to survive with pride, refusing to beg for mercy or die even when citizens tortured him by burning and beating him in an attempt to break him, before pronouncing to them and the world that he would get even by murdering them and all there loved ones. During his childhood he was constantly berated and treated like he was a demon and after a certain period of time, he began to embrace this idea and thought of himself as a monster, this is likely a significant reason as to how he can do some of the things he does without remorse. However, he does have an extremely strong sense of loyalty, duty, camaraderie and compassion to the subordinates who had been with him for a long time, showing such when he was Yuma thinks of himself as a fair but firm ruler, he has absolutely no tolerance for betrayal, this intolerance was shown when he completely lost his calm façade after learning of Maximus's betrayal. He showed great satisfaction after being told he was dead. He is something of a control freak and does not like it when things don't go his way at all. As seen when he found out that Friedman has escaped and once again when he became quickly enraged at hearing that Maximus was still alive. He enjoys his position of power and takes great pride in it. He has shown to be capable of being very cruel and merciless as well as a capability of being incredibly excessively violent if given reason enough like when Kenpachi threatened to kill Tsubaki, he responded by igniting both Kenpacichi's eyeballs before proceeding to incinerate his entire body to a crisp after venomously cursing him. He does not tolerate anyone mocking, threatening or laughing at his 'family'. He likes to think of his kingdom as a chess board and all of his subject his pieces to do with what he wants. Yuma is not afraid to sacrifice these said pieces when he deems it necessary, as shown when he ordered Elias Friedemann to be killed because he was asking too many questions. In spite of his immense issues and everything else Yuma is a very charismatic individual, he finds it easy to gain peoples trust, as seen during his time with Fairy Tail. He is exceptionally gifted at twisting his words and manipulating people to do things he wants and he loves to play mind games with his opponents and enjoys breaking them with mental torture. Despite these things, he was still able to be manipulated by Tsubaki for many years. His sin is fraud because he is a hypocrite, a thief and he sought to destroy the world making him a sower of discord. And finally, when all was said and done, after he had been betrayed, despite all his abhorring actions, all his titles, all his plans and proclamation's, it turned out that he was the victim the whole time. Relationships Kain Torched Heaven As the Guild Master, Yuma has a good relationship with his guild and the members all respect him a great deal and are completely loyal to him. Kiyone Kiyone Bartholmew Tiger Though the interaction's between Bartholmew and Yuma were very limited it is evident, that Yuma trusted him a great deal or at least to some degree as it was enough for him to be trusted to serve as the master of the guild in his stead. Though when he was told of his death, Yuma showed no visible signs of distress whatsoever. Nine Circles of Hell Yuma has a particularly close relationships with his fellow members of the Nine Circles of Hell, as they have all been together from a young age. Yuma views them as his "family" and cares deeply for them, he stated that he would die for them and they would do the same for him. Tsubaki Perhaphs his most important relationship, Yuma is very close with Tsubaki. Her betrayal and the revelation that she had orchestrated every major tragedy in his life to later abuse his power, destroyed him. Milo Like all his other relationships in the nine circle's, Yuma was incredibly close with Milo and though he disguised it well, he was clearly distraught at the sight of his friends severed head. Leonardo Corte Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel History Demon Child Yuma was born in a unnamed relatively large village with very strong religious beliefs somewhere between Fiore and Gratis. His father left before he was born and his mother died giving birth to him, this, his red hair (which was unheard of in this part of the world) and his ability to heal rapidly led to belief that he was a demon sent from hell and the villagers treated him like a monster, at first it was just name-calling but it gradually turned to violence and by the time he was 8, the villagers would often beat him and leave him on the brink of death only for him to heal within a few days for them to come back and do the same. When he was 8 he also met another homeless boy called Kenji who one day helped bandage him up and shared some of his procured food with him. He taught him how to run away and steal food and the two developed a close bond. Suffering comes to an End Light amidst the Darkness After being thrown of the cliff on the outskirts of the village, Yuma fell into the water bellow and broke several bones as well as being mangled by bashing on various jutted rocks. He nevertheless swam to shore and crawled as far away from the village as possible before falling unconscious in front of a group of people. Magic and Abilities As the master of a Dark Guild as powerful as Torched Heaven and the ruler of Trivia, Yuma is a very powerful man with many connections and possesses great influence socially and politically, he is a well established broker in the underworld evident by his mantle of the King of the Underworld. He is an immensely powerful mage whose might is enough to terrify every single member of the Torched Heaven guild despite it being filled with many extremely powerful mages. His alias inspires great fear and commands respect among his fellow brokers. He is powerful enough to overwhelm extremely powerful opponents with ease, such as when he beat Reaper to a bloody pulp in just a few seconds without even getting so much as a scratch on himself. Even without the use of his signature Devil Slayer Magic he is still an incredibly powerful opponent. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: He possesses a level of physical strength which out-weighs his size. He is strong enough to send a regular sized human being flying with enough force to smash through several rocks with a simple backhand. His kicks and punches hold a great deal of raw strength behind them and can deal serious damage to an opponent as seen when one kick almost broke Maximus's ribs. Immense Speed and Agility: Yuma can move about very quickly and is very agile. He is so fast he can close great distances in the blink of an eye. He was fast enough to ram his sword through an opponents chest even before they could even blink. He is very agile as he can perform flips and other examples of agility whilst still in the air to outmanoeuvre opponents. He's fast enough to avoid multiple opponents attacking him at once. Using his fire magic as a method of propulsion, he can travel so fats that everything he touches explodes and he can easily overwhelm even the most prepared opponents. Immense Durability and Endurance: Yuma has displayed great durability (attested to his demonic powers), a testament to this is that he has scarcely been ever wounded by his opponents and never to the point were he actually was significantly hindered by them. Even at the young age of 8, Yuma was able to take an absurd amount of punishment from the villagers; they beat him, stabbed him, burnt him, nailed him to a wall by his hands then threw rocks at him and he still retained consciousness and had enough energy to threaten to kill all of them. Another example during his childhood could be that when he was thrown of the side of cliff into the water bellow he received various deep cuts and broke several bones but managed to swim ashore and drag himself a significant distance away from the village before eventually succumbing to unconsciousness. He was able to take a fully powered Fire Dragon's Iron Fist from Natsu to the stomach and just pick himself back up and brush it of, he did however spit out a little blood. He fought and beat Maximus Riser into submission and came out relatively unscathed. He even took Kain's most powerful attack Overload Smash and his body remained in tact, where as Bakemono, a powerful etherious was completely destroyed by an attack with roughly 20% less power, even with his amazing healing factor (though it should be noted, Kain did not make direct contact when striking Yuma, as where he did with Bakemono). Immense Reflexes: Yuma has incredible reflexes and an excellent understand of the space around him, he is very effective with his movements, only moving just enough to avoid the attack narrowly. This has shown many times when he has dodged attacks that are particularly fast, as seen when he fought Max, he dodge an incredibly fast and accurate lightning spell (Lightning Spear) from Maximus Riser just by tilting his head slightly to the left. Genius Intellect: As someone that commands an army and leads an entire city, Yuma has displayed a great deal of intelligence. He is very shrewd and this is made evident by the fact that he orchestrated the massacre in the capital, serves as a powerful crime boss and underworld broker and as the leader of the most notorious dark guild in the world while still leading a functional city as it's king all without revealing his identity to many people. Immense Magic Power: Yuma possesses distinctly powerful and potent magical power, which is a bright reddish-purple in colour. Demonic Abilities Demon Incarnate (悪魔の化身, Akuma no Kenshin): This is a heightened state that Yuma can enter. He gained access to this form after coming to terms with his own demonic energies. In this state Yuma is powerful enough to kill a large Giant and several smaller giants in a very short period time easily even after only just using it for the first time and having poor control of it. Because of Yuma's human body, use of this immensely powerful magic puts strain on his physical being, and overuse could put him into a coma or even kill him. He began bleeding profusely from his eyes after using this for the first time and he almost passed out. *'Kagutsuchi' (かぐつち, Kagu-Tsuchi): In this state all of Yuma's magic attacks gain a darkened purple almost black colour, it is unknown whether the flames are enhanced or gain some kind of additional ability. *'Augmented Speed and Reflexes': After using Demon Incarnate, Yuma, despite his increased size gains considerably increased speed, to hyper sonic speeds He becomes so fast that he can move from one place to another so quickly, it is like he is using some form of instantaneous teleportation. *'Augmented Strength': In this state, Yuma gains a great deal of additional physical strength, enough to stop the blade of a battle axe being used by a Giant with just a single finger and hit said giant so hard that it was sent flying. He could catch two sword strikes from Max in his Shoten Doji armour simultaneously. His strength is such that with one swing of his sword, he can cut an entire mountain in half. *'Immense Magic Power': After using Demon Incarnate, Yuma's magic power increases dramatically in pure quantity but also becomes unimaginably thick. His magic power in this state is the opposite of his usual magic power, being so thick and destructive, that it can dramatically impact the surrounding area; causing the ground to shake, sky to rumble, rocks to be lifted of the ground etc. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at great distances. Because of the increase in magic power, all Yuma's spell receive a boost in power, making them even more destructive. Magic Abilities Fire Devil Slayer Magic (炎の滅悪魔法, Honō no Metsuaku Mahō): is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes fire Yuma is very adept in the use of this rare and powerful magic, it become his trade mark during his late teen years. As with all Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature. The flames that are produced are incredibly durable, both Kiyone's infamous and cursed ice magic and Dante Caliban's powerful water magic were incapable of either putting out the fire or freezing it. Basic Spells *'Instantaneous Melt': One of the most fearsome aspects of Fire Devil Slayer Magic, is the incredible melting capabilities that it grants: with only a snap of his fingers he could turn a small forest into a barren wasteland. He can select an area of choice to instantly erupt in powerful flames completely incinerating everything within the area, easily capable of doing so to a human being. Yuma's fire devil slayer magic allows him to consciously alter the temperature of his body. His prescience alone can cause everything around him to visibly melt. These flames are potent enough to completely erase a human's body from existence within a few seconds. *'Resistance to Heat': Yuma is granted an enormous resistance to heat, almost to the point of being completely unaffected by increased temperatures and any other forms of fire/heat magic. His body can retain a consistent temperature even in blistering cold conditions. The fallout from his use of Fire Devil's Supernova Canon did not appear to have any effect on him, neither did the blistering heat which completely wiped out a small area. *'Pseudo Flight': With this magic Yuma can travel around very quickly covering huge distances in seconds by releasing his magic from his feet and hands, he was able to travel all the way from Gratis to Fiore in just a few hours, a distance which would take weeks for a normal person on foot to travel. *'Fire Devil's Rage' (火魔の激昂, Kama no Gekikō): Fire Devil's Rage is the Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling the user releases a large storm of fire from their mouth, directing it at an area of their choosing. The force of the spell alone is enough to throw back everything within the immediate vicinity, but it is devastating spell that incinerates everything in it's path, leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake. *'Fire Devil's Wrath': Yuma manifests a massive wave of fire around him and sends it away in an powerful arcing formation incinerating everything in it's path away as it explodes outwards. *'Fire Devil's Furnace Pistol': Yuma generates a large quantity of heat in the palm of his hand and strikes outwards with it, producing a blast of fire at the target. This blast of fire is launched with astonishing speed and is powerful enough to blow *'Fire Devil's Supernova Cannon' (火魔, Kama) : From a high vantage point Yuma expels a large beam of super hot fire down towards the earth, after making contact the beam rapidly expands outwards forming a massive sphere of unbelievably hot fire which incinerates everything within a square mile, the force created by the blast results in the creation of a massive crater. The explosion can be felt and seen from many miles away. When using it in his demon incarnate form, this spell was powerful enough to completely destroy Max's Shuten Doji God State's armour and almost kill Max. Advanced Spells Thermofusion (熱溶融, Netsu Yōyū): Yuma combines his demonic magic power and devil slayer magic to create a raw and immensely destructive set of spells. They require him to be in his Demon form. *'Thermofusion: Blistering Inferno' (熱溶融・膨れインフェルノ, Netsu Yōyū: Fukure o Inferuno): A Devil Slayer Secret Art spell created by Yuma to *'Thermofusion: Raining Hell - Seven Star Sword' (熱溶融・雨が降る地獄・七星剣, Netsu Yōyū: Amegafuru Jigoku - Shichijōken): Yuma summons a massive divine blade of hellish flames and drops the blade into the ground, seven pillars of fire erupt from the earth over a massive radius, the ground between each pillar explodes and the surrounding area is obliterated. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Yuma is a very proficient user of this magic, it was his first and most practiced magic, gaining access to it at the young age of 6. Though he now uses his Fire Devil Slayer Mgic almost always, he has still displayed a great deal of skill with it, vastly improving the strength and volume of his flames over the seven year time skip. *'Pillar Formation'(柱の形成, Hashira no Keisei): Fighting Style Skilled Swordsman: Yuma is fairly proficient with a sword. He displayed excellent footwork when fighting with other skilled swordsmen, and his sword strikes were extremely swift and powerful. He is skilled enough with Black Death to fight on even grounds with Maximus Riser, a master swordsmen. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to Yuma's preferred method of fighting being using his Fire Magic and Devil Slayer Magic in tangent with his physical prowess, Yuma is undoubtedly extremely skilled in the use of Hand-to-Hand combat, which is further complimented by his impressive strength and speed. He commonly practices his hand-to-hand skills and has greatly honed them over the years. He possesses enough ability in this area to combat hand-to-hand specialists with seeming ease even those as skilled as Maximus Riser. Trump Card *'Phoenix Form' (フェニックスフォーム, Fenikkusu Fōmu): Yuma's final trump card, he boosts his power well-beyond his limits and achieves god-like status for a period of 5 minutes at the cost of his own life. His body afterwards disintegrates from the immense discharge of magic power. **'Absolute Strength': Along with his other attributes, Yuma's strength grows to preposterous levels. His body becomes so powerful that he can easily pulverise the ground by applying the slightest amount of pressure. A single two-handed strike was powerful to launch Kain many miles into the stratosphere and a kick was powerful enough to hit him back down, obliterating a entire mountain when he was smashed into it. **'Absolute Speed': Yuma's speed is also shown to increase drastically with the activation of his Phoenix Form. He moves so quickly he appears as just a red streak and causes the landscape around him to melt just by moving within its vicinity. He is so fast in this form that he can enter the stratosphere in just a few seconds. **'Omnipotent Magic Power': Yuma's magic power becomes so potent that it *'Heaven and Earth Supernova Bazooka' (の天と地超新星バズーカ, Ten to ji Chōshinsei Bazūka): Yuma's most powerful attack and described by Yuma as the absolute super weapon. Yuma launches a massive beam of fire and raw magic power at his target, considering some of his other spells can level mountain's this attack's result must be catastrophic. Equipment Magic Headphones: Yuma also has a set of magic headphones which play his favourite type of music. The model he uses; the Lacima Model can hold up to 10,000 songs and by changing the lacrima he can alter the music. He normally has them around his neck and he usally wears them when he is sleeping. Demonic Tomb: Black Death (黒死病,'' Kokushibyō''): This is a powerful magic sword. In it's unsealed form it appears as a large oddly shaped-curved zanbatō with bandages wrapped around the long hilt.. It's razor sharp edge was enough to slice though a large giants neck and sever it's head completely with ease. It is Yuma's weapon of choice. This weapon weighs next to nothing when wielded by Yuma, but should someone else attempt to use it, it becomes impossible to move even an inch. Yuma can summon this blade to his person at any time. *'Demon's Scourge: Black Death:' ((悪魔の惨劇:黒死病:, Akuma no Sangeki: Kokushibyō): This second from is released after Yuma uses the activation word, Awaken (起きろ, Okiro). Upon release the blade glows black and the appearance changes into that of slick jet black, reasonably long katana with a guard in the shape of the manji and a short chain attached to the bottom of the handle. **'One Thousand Years of Death' (千年殺し, Sennen Goroshi): Yuma swings the blade and releases an immensely powerful and destructive arc of dark magic. He can use this in several ways; in the form of an wide arc or as ball of magic which is fired from the tip of the blade, making this quite versatile spell. This attack's destructive potential is decided by how much magic energy Yuma concentrates into the blade. This attack is powerful enough to slice through several mountains and complete destroy an entire forest. Quotes by Yuma Quotes about Yuma Trivia *Yuma's favourite foods are spicy and his least favourite are salty and bitter. *Yuma likes playing drinking, sleeping and smoking. He also likes to paint, but because he is so lazy he tends not to. Gallery Behind the Scenes